May I Have This Dance?
by GMWLover52
Summary: As she sits there alone on the night of the school dance, she can only think of one thing "Why didn't he ask me?" but all of her worries fade away when one question is asked "May I have this dance?"


Riley and Maya were both getting ready for the school dance that night. Riley put on her long, black skirt and her blue long sleeved shirt with a black vest that went over it. She had black ankle boots and wore a little bit of makeup. Nothing more than some eyeliner, mascara, and some lip gloss. Her hair was curled slightly but it looked natural.

Maya wore her black skater skirt and her hot pink long sleeved shirt with a mock leather jacket over it. She wore black tights under the skirt and black high tops. Maya applied makeup, eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, and lip gloss. Her hair was down and straight parted over her right eyebrow.

When they were each applying their last little bit of makeup, Cory called, "The boys are here!"

"We'll be down in a few minutes," Riley called back. She just finished applying her lip gloss as Maya was still applying her mascara.

Once Maya was done, she asked Riley, "You ready?"

"Yep, you bet." And with that they linked arms and walked out of Riley's room. When they got to the living room, Farkle wolf whistled and Lucas stood there wide eyed staring at Riley. Lucas was wearing dark colored jeans, a black tee shirt with a suit jacket over it.

Farkle was wearing black jeans, a white tee shirt, and a suit jacket over it. To Maya, he looked perfect. She wouldn't dare tell him though. Farkle finally made Maya give into going to the dance with him, he didn't ask for more...yet.

Lucas was thinking about asking Riley to the dance but he figured she'd say no anyway. He didn't think he was good enough. The guy from Texas who was "Mr. Perfect" but really just wanted to feel whole inside, he wasn't good enough. He went with Farkle to Riley's apartment to pick up Maya because he figured he could still hang out with her as a friend.

What Lucas thought was the complete opposite of what would've actually happened. She was upset that Lucas hadn't asked her to the dance. She thought he liked her back the way she liked him but as they say _never assume_. She thought about what she would've reacted. Probably like a little kid in a candy store. She would've been so happy, she would have assurance that she was good enough for him, now she feels as if she's definitely not. She now thinks she has to change, feeling more insecure than before.

"Now I know you told me not to do this Riley but I'm going to do it anyway. PICTURES!," Topanga said.

"Ugh, really mom?," Riley complained.

"Ugh, really Riley?," Topanga retorted. Maya, Farkle, and Lucas laughed at this but Riley scowled.

After a bunch of cliche poses from Riley and Maya, Maya and Farkle took their pictures, then Riley and Farkle, Lucas and Maya, then a normal picture from Riley and Maya, then Riley and Lucas. Cory was getting a little annoyed about how close the two were standing next to each other but he let it slide. He knew she had to grow up eventually, even though that caused him pain.

Farkle took Maya's hand and even though she would never admit it, she smiled shyly and blushed a bit. Maya did return Farkle's feelings for her but she'd never tell him.

Lucas and Riley walked behind Farkle and Maya but Lucas didn't reach for Riley's hand like Farkle did with Maya.

"So Riley?," Lucas started.

"Yeah," she asked hopefully. Maybe he was waiting until then to ask her?

"Do you want to work on the project for history with me?," he asked.

"Oh," she started a little disappointed, "yeah, sounds fun."

"Great, I didn't really want to work with Farkle cause he'd go into Farkle mode and I'd get so confused and Maya, well you know."

Riley chuckled at this. "Yeah well, I have to find a way to break it to Maya though."

"Hey I'm fine, go work with cowboy," Maya told her adding a wink at the end.

Riley rolled her eyes and continued walking with Lucas. They continued talking, laughing, joking around, teasing each other, this felt right to Riley. She was confused as to why Lucas didn't ask her to the dance but at that moment, she was fine with how they were. They were acting as a couple, even though they weren't, but that was okay with her.

* * *

_At the dance…_

As soon as they arrived they grabbed a table before they all filled up. The first thing they did was eat, none of them had really eaten since 1:00, and it was currently 8:00.

They all grabbed pizza and punch. Everything felt right, all four of them were eating, talking, laughing, with no care in the world, it was just them. And that's all they needed.

* * *

Sooner or later it was going to be the time where Farkle and Maya decide to go on to the dance floor, leaving Riley and Lucas alone...together.

"So," Lucas tried.

"So," Riley replied.

"I'm gonna go…," Lucas started not really knowing where to finish.

"Yeah," Riley said back. With that, he left leaving Riley sitting there all alone, until rebel came over to her…

Just as Lucas was about to go back to the table, he saw Brandon trying to flirt with Riley, immediately feeling a jealous rage inside of him.

As Lucas walked away he grabbed Farkle and Maya and dragged them to the corner.

"Woah, slow down cowboy," Maya said.

"I'm not in the mood Maya," he replied nodding his head over to the table.

Maya and Farkle immediately looked over at the table and glared, even though Lucas wasn't really new anymore, he didn't know the type of games Brandon played. Riley was smart though, not really replying back, trying to brush him off but Lucas was too jealous to notice.

"Lucas, look, she is trying to brush him off, you have nothing to worry about," Farkle tried.

Just as they looked back they saw Brandon lean in as Riley was back away, but then he grabbed her forcefully and started kissing her, she tried to push him off but he grabbed tighter, then he moved his hands a bit lower than he should have.

But before anything else happened, the three of them ran over and Lucas pushed Brandon off of Riley, placing his arm protectively around her.

"I swear if you try anything like that on my best friend again you will be sorry," Maya threatened.

"And who are you supposed to be? Her bodyguard?," Brandon teased, getting up from the floor and dusting himself off.

"No she's not, she's my best friend who always looks out for me and if you try anything on her or me again, I promise, you will definitely be sorry," Riley told him.

"Whatever, wouldn't want to be with losers like you anyway… hey Missy, what's up," Brandon said walking towards Missy.

"What a player," Lucas said, "You alright Riles?"

"Yeah, just mad that's all," she replied quietly.

"You sure that's all?"

"Yes Lucas, it is! And even if it wasn't the only thing, it's none of your business what's bothering me because if you did care then maybe you would've asked me to this stupid dance. And maybe _that player_ wouldn't have tried to go any further with me than he should've," Riley snapped, saying the last part just above a whisper.

Everyone looked at her in shock as she walked away from them and sat at an empty table by herself clearly embarrassed that she snapped at him like that. _He was just trying to ask me a simple question_ she thought to herself. _This is his fault though, he's the one that didn't ask me if I wanted to go._

* * *

_Back to Lucas, Farkle, and Maya…_

"You idiot! Why didn't you ask her to this stupid dance and more importantly, why would you leave her alone looking like a fool," Maya yelled at him.

"She wouldn't have said yes anyways. She doesn't like me," he replied.

"Are you stupid? Come on Lucas, I knew you were clearly under me in the intelligence area but I never thought you were that dumb," Farkle added.

"Wait she does like me?"

"YES, GO TO HER!," Maya and Farkle screamed at the same time.

And with that Lucas was off to Riley with this goofy grin plastered on his face.

* * *

_Back to Riley…_

She sat there all alone thinking _What's wrong with me? Why didn't he ask me?_

But then, there was those five words that made all her worries fade away and would change the course of their relationship forever, "May I have this dance?"

She smiled that adorable Riley smile, "I thought you'd never ask."

Then they stepped out on to the dance floor and danced the night away.

They never left the dance floor, they stayed till 1:00 a.m just dancing, even when the D.J. closed down at 12:00, they created their own music, being the last ones standing there, swaying to the beat of their own song.


End file.
